1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing assisting apparatus of a gate for a truck, and more particularly, to an opening/closing assisting apparatus of a gate for a truck, which may be further minimized, and more efficiently suppress generation of failure due to inflow of contaminant substances by adopting a structure in which a lifter generating repulsive force is built in a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A truck carrying cargo is provided with a space, in which cargo may be loaded, in a rear side of a driver's seat.
Various types of trucks are produced according to the type and weight of cargo, and among them, in a truck provided with a load space having no roof, gates 1 are mounted to be vertically erected at both sides and a rear side of a flat floor panel 2 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The gates 1 prevent the cargo from falling down when being vertically erected (closed), but are rotatable from the floor panel 2 to be rotated downwardly (rotated in a counterclockwise direction in FIGS. 1A and 1B) and be opened in order to easily offload the cargo.
In the case of a large truck, a separate power system is additionally mounted, so that opening/closing of the gates 1 are performed by oil pressure or air pressure, but in the case of a small truck, opening/closing of the gates 1 are generally performed manually by a worker.
However, weight of the gates 1 formed of a steel material is not light, so that an opening/closing assisting apparatus is additionally mounted in order to decrease weight when the gates 1 are lifted up to be closed. That is, weight of the gate 1 of a small truck is about 25 kg or more, which may incur musculoskeletal disease to a worker according to the number of times of opening/closing. Accordingly, in order to prevent the incurrence of the disease, and prevent a vehicle and a worker from being damaged by suppressing free fall when the gates 1 are opened, the opening/closing assisting apparatus is mounted.
The opening/closing assisting apparatus in the related art is configured in such a manner that a plurality of link arms 3, 4, 5, and 6 are connected to an external side of the gate 1 and a lower side of the floor panel 2 to be linked and moved, and a coil spring 7 elastically compressed when the gate 1 is opened (the gate 1 is rotated to move down) is connected to the link arms 3, 4, 5, and 6, so that elastic force of the coil spring 7 assists a rotation of the gate when the gate 1 is closed (vertically erected as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B).
In the opening/closing assisting apparatus in the related art, the coil spring 7 is exposed to the outside, so that there is a problem in that the coil spring 7 may be contaminated by soil or dust, and the coil spring 7 and the link arms 3, 4, 5, and 6 are connected long in a row, so that there is a problem in an increase in a space for installation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.